La princesa de cristal
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: No quería amor de nadie más, de hecho, no estaba del todo segura de si era amor lo que buscaría en sus brazos, lo único que deseaba es que él le perteneciera, que las marcas de su cuerpo estuviesen grabadas como fuego en el suyo propio, la clara señal de un deseo carnal y por demás vano, eso era todo. Hong Kong x Fem!Iceland


¿Cómo puedo justificar la basura que están a punto de leer? (?) me puse a leer un manga shojo tirando a josei de lo más soso, y me gustó a pesar de ser una completa sosada… y decidí escribir un fic en base a eso y salió esta cosa *le sigh* no sé porqué me vinieron ellos a la mente cuando lo leí. Nótese que mi capacidad de escribir smut es terrible Y MAS cuando es hetero, pero bueno… denme aunque sea la estrellita porque lo intenté :c ¿shi? Si les gusta al menos pensaré que no lo hice tan mal.

**Advertencias:** Smut hetero, lulz.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Nyotalia son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X**

Eilin siempre había estado sola, desde pequeña, rodeada solo por los recuerdos de una familia rota.

Su padre era un rico empresario, que cuidaba de ella de forma recelosa y tierna cuando ella apenas y podía caminar, la llenaba de joyas, de vestidos, de muñecas que no se comparaban en belleza a la pequeña más, sin embargo, eran muy hermosas. Compraba cajas de dulces y ramos de flores todos los días y llenaba su habitación con ellas, siempre tenía tiempo para su pequeña. Su madre era una mujer muy simple, que a su vez desbordaba una belleza que sin duda su pequeña hija había heredado, sin embargo la vida no sonrió a ellas para siempre, y en un día que ella, por todos los medios intentó borrar de su memoria, su padre las abandonó por otra mujer, llevando a la madre de la pequeña a la locura, y acabando por dejarla completamente sola luego de suicidarse.

A pesar de que su padre jamás regreso a verla ni una sola vez le había dejado básicamente toda su fortuna y sirvientes, que la seguirían cuidando como la pequeña princesa que era, sin amor, pero con todo el lujo del que era posible tener.

Era un hecho de que ella jamás podría quejarse de lo material, tenía todos los vestidos que pudiese desear, trabajaba muy poco y la fortuna familiar crecía cada vez mas y mas, sin embargo todo lo que había pasado le marcó en lo más profundo de su ser; ya no llevaba el cabello largo como sus muñecas, las cuales decidió guardar en una habitación y jamás verlas de nuevo, le recordaban demasiado a el idiota de su progenitor. Era extraño ver a una dama aristócrata con el cabello hasta los hombros, sin embargo eso no le quitaba belleza, todo lo contrario, los jóvenes que la conocían la encontraban incluso más atractiva de lo normal.

No obstante ese era otro detalle: se había prometido a sí misma no enamorarse, no ser una estúpida como su madre, se repetía a si misma que el amor era una cuestión completamente innecesaria, y por ende trataba a cualquiera que intentase pretenderla de manera fría y cortante, todos esos petulantes hombres de dinero podían irse al infierno si querían.

Pese a ello, ella no estaba tan sola como pueden estar imaginando… había alguien a su lado, alguien que llego a ella como un milagro, siendo completamente inesperado.

Había ocurrido días luego de la muerte de su madre, al saberlo, su padre había enviado un "regalo" para ella: un chico de su misma edad, ataviado en un elegante traje negro, quien se inclinó frente a ella besando su mano y manifestando que sería su sirviente para siempre, que jamás la abandonaría, y que le amaría por el resto de su vida.

La niña estaba por completo atónita ¿le habían regalado un sirviente? No sabía en que podría diferenciarse en los mayordomos y amas de llaves que ya tenía, sin embargo el pasar de los años se había encargado de clarificarlo: él no era como los demás, en muchos sentidos.

De pequeños jamás lo había notado, pero ahora que tenía la suficiente edad como para emitir una opinión personal ella misma sabía que era muy guapo, que sus ojos almendrados la dejaban sin palabras, que sus acciones siempre eran precisas. Además nadie la cuidaba como lo hacía él, quién traía el té justo a la hora correcta, de la forma correcta, con el sabor mas delicioso en toda Europa. Él quién la abrazaba antes de dormir, velaba por sus sueños, y al despertar tenía lista la comida más sabrosa que pudiese existir.

Él quién la abrazaba cuando quería llorar, que no permitía que nadie intentase adueñarse de su fortuna, él… él era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Y lo quería para ella.

Quería sus manos en su cuerpo, su aliento en su cuello, quería que cada palabra que emitiese solo pudiese ser oída por ella, que sus ojos viesen lo que ningún otro chico podía… lo deseaba desde el fondo de su ser.

Sin embargo ella carecía de valentía, aquella capa de hielo no era más que un cascarón que albergaba toda clase de falacias construidas a través de los años, que ella era mucho más débil de lo que aparentaba… por eso lo necesitaba.

No quería amor de nadie más, de hecho, no estaba del todo segura de si era amor lo que buscaría en sus brazos, lo único que deseaba es que él le perteneciera, que las marcas de su cuerpo estuviesen grabadas como fuego en el suyo propio, la clara señal de un deseo carnal y por demás vano, eso era todo.

Así que al diablo con lo demás.

Ya no se sentía como ella misma, de hecho, se preguntaba quién era aquella fiera que se había adueñado de su cuerpo ¿quién era aquella chica en el espejo? Definitivamente no era ella: en sus ojos jamás había estado aquél brillo malicioso, en su cuerpo solo reposaba de manera suelta un simple vestido de algodón casi transparente que ni siquiera llegaba a sus rodillas, en sus mejillas no estaba el rubor que siempre la acompañaba; aquel era el rostro de una mujer, no de una niña, esa en el espejo no era ella.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Se coló en la habitación del chico que, como imaginaba, aun no dormía; escribía bajo la luz de una vela con el cabello peinado hacia un lado, parecía tener una gran cantidad de trabajo que hacer, la chica se mordió el labio… se veía más guapo de lo normal, lo quería, y lo quería ahora mismo.

Se acercó con sigilo hasta él, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras pegaba sus pechos a la espalda contraria, haciéndolo sobresaltar de inmediato

- ¿Señorita Eilin? ¿Qué está haciendo?

- No me llames así… -era cierto, de algún modo seguía sin sentirse como ella misma, por lo que preferiría que no le tratase como usualmente lo haría – Len… duerme conmigo

- En estos momentos estoy ordenando los documentos que… -pero antes de poder terminar, pudo sentir una mordida en su oreja, suave pero apasionada -… no puede ser

- Ajá… -no era la primera vez que ella hacía eso, de hecho, era un comportamiento que se había repetido por semanas ya, era como si alguien más tomase el cuerpo de la joven y la llevase a aquello – Len… por favor, te necesito

- Algo me dice que no quieres dormir –la chica sonrió mientras era tomada por la cintura y tumbada sobre de la cama, no importaba que él fuese el mejor cuidador del mundo, seguía siendo un hombre, un hombre que amaba a esa chica, no importase quién ella fuera en esos momentos

Suavemente retiró el vestido que era lo único que cubría su cuerpo, escondiéndose en su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían con sigilo cada rincón de su figura; las curvas de sus piernas, de sus muslos, de sus caderas, besando su escondite al sentirla estremecer, deteniéndose donde estaba y atreviéndose lo suficiente como para bajar sus besos a su cuello, hasta su clavícula, y de morder en búsqueda de marcar la piel de porcelana que la cubría, piel que era suya por derecho, y sabía mejor que cualquier manjar antes probado por sus labios.

Ella misma se perdió en la bruma de sus acciones, las caricias que por muy suaves que fuesen se sentían como fuego sobre ella, porque él era el único capaz de hacerla sentir de ese modo tan deprisa, y odiaba sentir que había ropa cubriéndolo, así que apenas pudo tomar aire tironeó de su camisa, indicándole que se la quitara, a lo cual obedeció sin mucho insistir al igual que lo que quedaba de ropa, después de todo lo que más quería era sentir su piel contra la suya.

Continuó bajando su camino de besos, ahora hasta sus pechos, entreteniéndose un rato en mimarlos, acunarlos en sus manos, besarlos con algo más de fuerza que la aplicada anteriormente, y tirando suavemente de los botones que lo coronaban con sus labios, causando espasmos aun mas fuertes en el cuerpo bajo él, de la chica que no podía evitar los sonidos que ahora escapaban de su pecho, sonidos que solo él podía oír… de todo lo que causaba en ella misma.

Decidida lo halo nuevamente contra ella, dejando que sus labios se fundieran en un beso apasionado, sus piernas enredadas por completo en la cadera del chico, iniciando en movimiento lo que ambos querían que ocurriese, y arrancando un gemido ronco por parte de él que la albina disfrutó por cada segundo que duro; no había nada más sensual que el sonido de su voz, nada capaz de hacerla sentir de esa manera al menos.

Abrió un poco las piernas en una clara invitación a continuar con su tarea, acariciando los músculos que sobresalían en la espalda de su amante, besando de nuevo el pabellón de su oreja, bajando su mano sin temor alguno hasta donde acababa su espalda, disfrutando también de su cuerpo, cosa que él no pudo resistir por tanto tiempo ¿por qué eran sus manos tan capaces de encenderlo?

Se levanto con ambos brazos al lado de ella sin alejarse demasiado, pudiendo así contemplar la belleza del cuerpo bajo él, y que ella pudiese verlo al mismo tiempo, invadiéndola ahora sí por completo, dejando que ambos cuerpos se fusionaran en un vaivén nada suave, y que era increíblemente mas fuerte cada segundo que pasaba.

No paso mucho antes de que acabase, dejando que el cuerpo agotado del chico cayese sobre ella, ambos demasiado agotados y sin aire suficiente como para emitir palabra alguna, pero sintiendo el calor reconfortante de las pieles contrarias contra las suyas, sin moverse ni un centímetro del lugar en donde la pasión les había consumido por completo.

Importaba poco cuanto de real y cuanto de ilusión tenía aquello, para ella, la vida era perfecta, tal y como estaba, siempre que él estuviese allí.


End file.
